Journey to Hell: Disaster before Storm?
by Aquos35
Summary: A series of strange job requests and some series of events led Jellal Fernandes and Lucy Heartfillia to become partners. However, they will soon have to face hardships on the way. Life is not a fairy tale, and both knew that. But can one of them accept the inevitable truth? Part 1 of the Journey to Hell trilogy. JeLu and LaxZa


If she had a camera right now, she would definitely have captured this priceless moment. In front of her, Jellal Fernandes was motionless as he stared blankly at a sallow, crippled piece of paper.

"Someone is getting out of character eh?" she smirked as trails of her raven hair swayed past her shoulder as if blown by a zephyr. The man in front of her flinched as he tried to maintain his calm composure.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said. "It's just a strange job request."

And at that moment that old paper piqued her interest. Jellal Fernandes was not the type of man to be confused on job requests. In a flash she grabbed the paper that had been resting comfortably in Jellal's grip.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, let's do a job!" Lucy asked. They were in the guild as usual, but Lucy has a feeling that today would be a good day. Some money would definitely make her day (without the confiscation of the prize money because of a certain duo, of course).

"Sure Lucy! Come here, let me pick a job request while you go and fetch the rest."

"Don't worry flame brain, we are already here." Gray smirked. "And we've already grabbed a job request, so don't bother taking another."

Erza added, "S-class, of course."

"So, what do we have to do?" Lucy inquired.

"Oh, we just have to kill some monsters in a nearby village called Apacaville." Gray answered. "Be careful though, they are notorious human-eaters."

A good day? Maybe not.

* * *

Meredy has never been so humiliated in her life before. How dare her client told tell her to strip? Oh, she is definitely going to tell Ultear... 'The first solo mission I took and it went the wrong way, I hope that perv has suffered enough...' she thought. Her ire is slowly rising. It's true that Meredy had her revenge, but of course, it still harmed her pride.

"I am a freaking mage! Not a prostitute!"

* * *

Poor Laxus, after a tough job with his team, he has to meet his grandfather instead of resting.

"I would like you to sign some paperwork first, then arrange our job requests, then–" Makarov started, but was cut of when the door to his office suddenly banged open, revealing our favourite barmaid.

"Master! I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have a visitor looking for you." Judging from her look, they knew that they wouldn't like the visitor.

Master asked nevertheless for the identity of the visitor.

"Um– the head captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, Lahar."

And they knew that they are not going to like it.

Makarov told her to allow the visitor to come in to his office, despite the glare he got from his grandson.

As soon as she left, Laxus immediately shouted, "Grandpa! Why did you let them in? They will be up to no good for sure!"

"Don't worry, we will handle it."

"We?"

"Yes, you and I."

A knock on the door interrupted their speech, and then Lahar came in with a few rune knights. "Greetings, Makarov and Laxus Dreyar." He greeted as Laxus stood up from his seat and stood beside his grandfather. Both glared at the visitors.

"There is no need to be purpose on coming here is to seek a member of your guild.'

"And that person would be?"

"Erza Scarlet, she is one of our suspects in a recent murder case."

"Like the hell we would give her to you! Coming here without notice and arresting one of us? Why don't you get the fuck out of here!"

"Laxus! Stop it! Do not use any expletive words in front of our visitors!" Makarov reprimanded, surprised by his sudden outburst. "And my dear visitors, I am sorry to say, but Erza Scarlet is on a job."

"Then we shall go fetch her." Lahar said simply, before leaving.

"Laxus, I want you to go and chase after Erza, I heard that they are going to Apacaville village, go and warn them on our visitors." Makarov instructed after the last of the rune knights left.

Laxus turned to Makarov, a hint of question in his eyes.

"Alright," he says slowly. "But isn't Apacaville..." He left the sentence trailing and raises his eyebrows at his grandfather, whose face suddenly burst out into a wide grin.

"Ah yes, it is a haunted village."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me grammatical and spelling errors. Ask me any questions you want. And be friends with me on facebook for updates on stories. My name is Aquos Thirty-five. You like the story? Or hate it? Tell me by reviewing! I promise I don't bite!**


End file.
